Draco's Redemption
by PotionsMastersMistress
Summary: Draco/Ginny story. Chapter 6 finally up!!!
1. Prologue

Draco's Redemption

Summary:  It's the summer before their 7th year at Hogwarts.  Draco finally gets tired of the abuse his father has been giving him and he leaves home.  By some strange quirk of fate, he ends up at the Weasley's.  D/G with a little SS/HG later on.

Advance A/N:  This is my first Draco/Ginny fic…and only my 2nd Harry Potter fic.  I will take any and all criticism.  However please remember this, when I write I write how I see the characters, which does not always match JKR's version.  Please don't obsess with OOCness.

Disclaimer:  Since she beat me to it, the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, and JK Rowling only.

~Prologue~

Draco ran through the streets of London late at night.  He was bruised and bloody from the last beating he received from his father, Lucius Malfoy.  _Damn that Harry Potter._  Draco thought as he ducked into an alley and hid behind some trash bins.  _Why did he have to live and put me through this hell?_

_"DRACO" Lucius' voice boomed through the massive Malfoy mansion. _

_Draco wouldn't hide.  It didn't matter anyway, his father always found him.  What he wouldn't give for Potter's invisibility cloak right now.  He flinched when his bedroom door was violently kicked open by his father.  "What now?"_

_Lucius backhanded Draco, sending him flying into his bed.  "YOU LET THAT POTTER WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP AGAIN!!!  WHEN WILL YOU STOP SHAMING ME?"_

_"So what, he's a better player.  I didn't even want on the Quidditch team."_

_That got Draco another backhand. "On top of that, I just found out that Potter has been named Head Boy with that Mudblood Granger.  MORE SHAME!!"_

_Draco took several more blows from his father without fighting back.  That bastard wasn't worth the trouble.  Draco saw Lucius pull his wand the instant before Draco pulled his own.  "Expelliarmus!!"  Lucius' wand flew into Draco's hand.  Lucius was knocked back into the wall.  Without another thought Draco pointed Lucius' wand at him.  "Crucio"  you bastard._

_While Lucius writhed in pain, Draco threw Lucius wand on the floor and left his house, forever._

Stooping behind the trash bins, keeping watch for his father's Death Eater friends had thought about where to go.  _I'd love to go to the Ministry, but he has too many of them in his pocket and I'll just end back in that hellhole.  One of the only people there not in Dad's pocket is Arthur Weasley._


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival at the Wesley's

Draco's Redemption

Advance A/N:  This is my first Draco/Ginny fic…and only my 2nd Harry Potter fic.  I will take any and all criticism.  However please remember this, when I write I write how I see the characters, which does not always match JKR's version.  Please don't obsess with OOCness.

Disclaimer:  Since she beat me to it, the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, and JK Rowling only.

Chapter 1

Arthur and Molly Weasley were just starting to settle in for the evening when they were interrupted by a loud knocking at their door. 

"My word, Arthur.  Who could that be this late?"

"Go to bed Molly.  It's probably somebody from the ministry."

"At 2:00 in the morning?  I doubt it."

The knocking came again, but a little bit fainter. 

Arthur opened the door only to have a bruised and bloody person collapse in his doorway.  Molly stifled a cry of alarm when she saw the figure lying there.  Arthur quickly shut the door after checking to see if anybody would be following.  "Who is that Molly?"

"We will worry about that later.  Let's get him into Bill's old room and get him cleaned up."

Just as Arthur had started to pick up the unconscious person to move him, Ginny appeared on the stairway.  

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?"  Ginny said, rubbing her eyes.  "Who IS that?"

Ginny was suddenly wide-awake.  She ran to her parents' side.  She noticed the silvery blonde hair and new immediately who it was. "Oh Gods, that's Draco Malfoy!!  What happened to him?"

Molly put her hand on Ginny's arm.  "We don't know that yet.  We're putting him in Bill's old room.  Come help me."

Ginny looked at her mother in shock.  "Mom, I've never told you this, but I've had a crush on Draco since my first year."

Now it was Molly's turn to be shocked.  "You've had a crush on Draco Malfoy?  Why?"

Ginny grinned and blushed.  "Well, after Harry saved me from the Chamber of Secrets, Draco came to see me in the hospital wing."

"Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes Mum.  He apologized for what his father did to me, even though it wasn't his fault.  He stayed with me and talked for a few hours.  Ever since we've had this, well, distant friendship.  We've kept it a secret because, well, he and Ron don't really get along at all and it's unheard of for a Gryffindor to be friends with a Slytherin."

Molly thought this over for a split second.  "Ginny, right now he needs our help.  We'll talk about this 'crush' later."

~~In the room

Ginny watched as Molly performed spells to heal the bruises and cuts that Draco had.  With six boys, Molly had become almost as good as any Med witch with her healing.  Draco hadn't stirred since he was brought into the house.  Ginny soon became lost in her thoughts.

"Miss Weasley, you have a visitor."  Madame Pomfrey said, "but only a few minutes.  You need rest."

_Ginny sat up in bed, pulling the cover up around her neck.  She nearly jumped when she recognized Draco Malfoy in the doorway._

_"Expecting Potter?" he said, crossing his arms in front of him._

_"I certainly wasn't expecting you.  What do you want?"_

_Draco moved to occupy the chair next to Ginny's bed.  "I want to apologize."_

_Ginny seemed shocked.  "Apologize for what?"_

_Draco sighed as he leaned back in the chair.  "For what my poor excuse of a father did to you.  That was wrong.  He took advantage of a weak mind."_

_Ginny got angry at being called weak.  "I do not have a weak mind!!  Do you have any idea what it's like to live in the shadow of the dream team?  To have six older brothers, two who were Head Boy and one who's best friends of the boy who lived?  That puts a lot of pressure on a person.  It's a lot to live up to."_

_Draco surprised Ginny by gently taking her hand.  "I didn't mean to call you weak.  My father just assumes that anybody who doesn't have two Knuts to rub together doesn't have the brains of a flobberworm."_

_Ginny blushed and looked down at her lap.  Talk of her family's lack of money embarrassed her.  She hated coming to school in used robes and using hand me down books._

_Draco lifted her face to look at him.  "Ginny, please don't be embarrassed.  Your family may not have monetary wealth, but you are wealthy in something my family doesn't have."_

_"We are?"_

_"Yes.  Your family is rich in love.  If I had been taken into the chamber, my parents wouldn't have been here within the hour.  I'm sure Father would have shown up to look good, but Mother wouldn't have come with him."_

_"Draco, I'm sure your parent's love you."_

_"No.  I've been told many times that I was a mistake.  I was basically raised by the house elves and hired nannies because my mother couldn't take the time out of her society functions to bother to raise her son.  Father only pays attention to me when I've done something better than Potter, or to punish me when I'm not.  Why can't Potter just lose once."_

They had spent the next hour playing Exploding Snap, and Draco tried to teach Ginny how to play chess.  Ron tried, but didn't have the patience with beginners.

"Ginny, dear.  Come help me.  We need to get him undressed so we can clean him up."

Ginny was shocked.  Her mother was asking her to undress the boy she's had a crush on for the past 5 years?  "Mother!!!!  You want me to undress Draco Malfoy?"

"Well, Ginny, you can't expect him to get cleaned up with his clothing on."  Molly waved her wand and Draco's shirt was on the floor.

Ginny gasped.  Draco had the most beautiful chest she'd ever seen!!  Then again, the only chests she had seen were her brothers, and those weren't anything to brag about.  She'd accidentally seen Harry once as he was leaving the shower.  He had his shirt on, but it was unbuttoned.  Back then she thought that was the most beautiful chest she'd ever seen.  But Draco's chest was more muscular.  He must work out during the summers.  She gasped again when she noticed her mother starting to wave her wand over Draco's pants.

"Ginny, you have six brothers, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Molly said, getting a little exasperated.

"But Mum, this isn't one of my brothers."  Ginny blushed.  "I can't look."  She closed her eyes.

Molly smiled.  At least now she knew Ginny's crush hadn't gone past the friendship stage if even a bare chest embarrassed her.  "Ok Ginny, why don't you hold the blanket for me."

Ginny held the blanket in front of her face.  But even though she couldn't see what was going on, she could hear the sound of the cloth dipping in to the water, and couldn't help thinking that Draco Malfoy was lying, completely naked, just inches from her.

Ginny felt the blanket being removed from her hands.  "I'm finished." 

Ginny opened her eyes to see a sleeping Draco, looking as handsome as ever.  Molly had done an excellent job healing his cuts and bruises.  He would only have a faint scar over his right eyebrow.

"You can sit with him for a little while.  I'm going to make some soup and send an owl to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?"  Ginny asked

"Well, I'm sure he has a right to know what happened to one of his students doesn't he."

"I guess you're right, but it'll be all over the school when term begins that the Weasleys took care of a Malfoy."

Molly smiled at her daughter.  "I think it's more that you don't want your secret crush to get out."

Ginny blushed.  Molly giggled as she left to the kitchen.

Ginny sat facing Draco.  She reached out to move a stray hair out of his face, and heard him groan.  

"Draco?"  Ginny looked into his face, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Draco vaguely remembered running from his father and Death Eaters.  _Damn, Death Eaters.  They could have followed me. No, they couldn't.  I Apparated.  So where am I now?  Oh, yes I was going to Arthur Weasley.  So this must be…_

"Ginny?"

"Shh Draco.  You're at my house.  Mum is getting some soup.  She cleaned you up pretty nicely.  Mum is going to send an owl to Dumbledore.  Meanwhile, Mum and I are going to take care of you."

"Ginny, you may be in danger….Death Eaters."


	3. Chapter 2: Fidelius

Draco's Redemption

Disclaimer:  Since she beat me to it, the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, and JK Rowling only.

Chapter 2

Ron Weasley's face was turning as red as his hair.  "You want me to do WHAT?"  He looked at the group of people in the room.  His parents, Professor Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, and for some reason his sister, Ginny.

"Ronald, " Ron always hated when Dumbledore called him that "Mr. Malfoy believes he may have been followed her by Death Eaters.  We need you to agree to perform the Fidelius Charm with Mr. Malfoy so he cannot be found."

"I will NOT be ferret-boy's secret keeper!!  Give me one good reason why I should?"

Arthur put his hand on Ron's shoulder.  "Ron, Draco came to us for help."

"Dad, why us?  Why didn't he go to the Ministry, or to Snape?"  Ron practically spit out Snape's name.

"Weasel, your father is one of the few at the Ministry who aren't in that poor excuse for a father of mine's pocket.  I couldn't go to Snape because it was he who suggested I come here if anything ever happened."

"Will you quit calling me Weasel!!"

"When you quit calling me ferret-boy."

Ron and Draco stared each other down for a while, neither wavering.  Finally Ginny spoke up.

"Why don't you guys talk it out for a few minutes.  I'm sure if the Death Eaters traced Draco here, they won't try anything with Dumbledore here."  Ginny looked at the elder wizard.  "Besides, Dumbledore comes with so many security hexes, I'm sure I wouldn't even find this place and I live here."

Draco and Ron looked at each other, well more like glared, for a few seconds before agreeing to talk it out.  Ron led Draco up to his room.  Why should he let ferret-face get off without the exercise.

Draco looked around the outrageously orange color scheme.  "Nice orange.  Although I'll take the Wimbourne Wasps over the Cannons any day."

"The Wasps?!?!?!?!  They haven't won a championship in almost 5 years."

"Well, the Cannons haven't won in 10."

Ron and Draco stared at each other for several minutes.  Ron finally broke the silence.  "Ok, ferret-boy, give me one good reason why I should be your secret keeper?"

Draco took the liberty of sitting on the bed, even though Ron never invited him to sit.  "Basically, Weasel, I'm sick and tired of all the crap that comes with being a Malfoy.  I can't change my heritage, but I can make damn sure I can break the cycle."

Ron said nothing, only sat on the chair behind his desk.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, things at home were, well, normal in Malfoy terms.  When my bastard father heard the "great Harry Potter" would be attending Hogwarts in my year things took a turn.  Day in and day out all I heard was 'Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that"

Ron started to say something, but Draco stopped him.  "Yes, I know you and Potter are best friends, but what would have you thought about Harry if all you heard daily for nearly six months was how great Harry Potter was and it was my job to show him what a 'real' wizard was like?"

Ron turned the chair around, sat on it backward, rested his arms on the back of the chair, then rested his head on his arms.  "So why did you come here?  Dad's not officially the Minister of Magic yet, and there are plenty of other Ministry wizards who could help you."

"It's like this, Ron" Draco made a point to stress Ron's first name.  "A large majority of wizards heading the Ministry of Magic are actually in my father's" Draco spat out the word father "pocket.  Your father is one of the very few, and the highest in command.  I knew he would be smart enough to contact Dumbledore, and being full-blood wizard he wouldn't fall under Voldemort's suspicions."

Ron cringed when Draco used Voldemort's name.  "I can understand that."  Lucius Malfoy's money caused a lot of problems at Hogwarts, from Dumbledore almost losing his job in Ron's second year, to Buckbeak the Hippogriff almost getting killed in their third year.  Good things usually went bad when the Malfoy money was involved.  "So, why me for secret keeper.  Why not somebody else?"

"I wouldn't trust Crabbe and Goyle with my used chewing gum much less my life."  Draco smiled slightly and Ron chuckled.  "Harry is already wanted by Voldemort.  That would only give that bastard one more reason to come after him.  The last person anybody would expect would be a Weasley.  Especially the Weasley everybody thinks is my enemy.  Besides, you'll be at Hogwarts all year.  As long as you're there, Voldemort and his followers won't know I'm there.   My father could look me in the face, and not even know it's me."

"But wait a minute, if Fidelius works against Lucius, how is it he's able to see Harry, even after HIS secret keeper started working at Hogwarts?"

"Fidelius works to hide you from your worst enemy.  Right now mine is Lucius Malfoy.  Harry's is Voldemort."  Draco started inspecting his shoes.  Suddenly he looked at Ron.  "So…will you do it?"

Ron had already made his decision, but asked one more question.  "What makes you think I won't go to Lucius and tell him where you are?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and stared at Ron.  "Because you aren't that dense.  My father wouldn't care if your family died while he got his revenge."

Ron stood up and held his hand out to Draco.  "I'll do it"

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews.  This is a short chapter, but nothing much really happens after this for a few weeks.  I know it's a little OOC for Ron and Draco, but we're trying to redeem Draco here, he'll have to be OOC.  ;)


	4. Chapter 3

  Draco's Redemption

Disclaimer:  Since she beat me to it, the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling, and JK Rowling only.

Chapter 3

Draco amazingly didn't feel the slightest bit out of place at the Weasley's.  Arthur and Molly ruled their household with a firm hand, but they never used violence.  It was only a certain look from Molly that got any of the Weasley children to behave—even Draco.

Because of the Fidelius charm, Draco and Ron couldn't be more than 2 kilometers away from each other.  This almost became too much for the boys.  Ron had started a relationship with Lavender Brown the past school year, and she lived 5 kilometers from the Burrow.  To top it off, Draco found himself starting to have some thoughts about Ginny.  It would be impossible to even attempt a relationship with her brother hanging around—then again, there was a 2-kilometer limit.

One balmy afternoon, Draco was out de-gnoming the garden.  He actually liked this task.  All he had to do was imagine the face of his father on the bodies of the gnomes.  He had just sent one gnome flying about 100 meters when he was surprised at a voice behind him.

"Nice throw.  Even Bill and Charlie never got one to fly further than 50 meters."

Draco turned around and smiled.  "It helps to put Lucius Malfoy's face on the gnomes."

Ginny watched silently as Draco tossed several more gnomes.  He'd removed his shirt and Ginny could see the muscles in his back and arms ripple as he wound up and threw.  _Gods, he's gotten so much sexier than when he was 12._   "Draco"

Draco threw the last gnome then turned to Ginny.  "What?"

Ginny was nearly tongue-tied.  Draco was breathing heavily from his workout, and beads of sweat covered his body.  "Umm  I was wondering if you'd like to, umm take a walk?"

Draco smiled at Ginny.  Here was his chance to get to know her like he wanted to.  "Where's Ron?"

"He's taking a nap.  We won't go far."  Ginny looked down at her feet.  The sight of Draco's sweaty chest was making her blush.

Draco laughed to himself at Ginny's sudden shyness.  She wasn't normally this shy, unless she had a crush.  He knew Ginny held a secret crush for him since her first year.  She covered it up well, making everybody think she was still pining for Harry Potter, even stooping to arrive at the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom.

"Sure.  Give me a few minutes to shower though.  I'm sure I smell like 'eau de garden gnome' right now."

Ginny blushed deeper red, if that was possible.  Draco smelled heavenly, but she wasn't going to say that out loud.  "You don't have to de-gnome the garden.  That's Ron's job."

"I don't mind.  Besides, your mother refuses to take any money.  I should do my fair share of the chores."

"Mum would never take one knut from Harry either.  Every year he offers, and every year she tells him that she isn't a boarding house, she's not going to take money for being neighborly."

Draco looked deep in thought.  "That's one thing I just can't understand.  It's obvious that you need the money, and really can't afford the extra mouths to feed, yet your mother won't take any money."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.  "We may not have the Malfoy millions, but we have something much more valuable.  Each other."  She turned and started to walk away when she felt a strong hand on her arm.

Draco turned her around.  He was surprised to see a tear slowly making it's way down her cheek.  Before he knew what he was doing, his thumb was on Ginny's cheek, wiping the tear away.  "I'm sorry Ginny.  I didn't mean to insult you."  Draco looked into Ginny's eyes.  He saw pain.  He'd always picked fun at the Weasley's for their lack of money, but he never realized that, well, that it hurt.  "Stay here, I'll clean up and we can walk."  With very slight movement, Draco very slightly caressed Ginny's cheek, and then walked into The Burrow through the back door.

Ginny watched, her hand touching her cheek where Draco touched her.  _It's warm.  No doubt my blush has camouflaged my freckles._

Ginny jumped when she heard footsteps behind her.  She turned around to see Ron walking up the driveway.  "I thought you were taking a nap."

Ron shrugged, "Not really that tired.  Who de-gnomed the garden?"

"Draco did.  We might not see gnomes for a while."

Ron smiled, "Let me guess, he put Lucius Malfoy's face on the gnomes?"

Ginny nodded.

"I always used Professor Snape."

Ginny laughed.  "Don't let Hermione hear you say that.  She's taken a liking to Snape."

Ron grunted in a sneer.  "I don't see what in the world she sees in him.  I don't think he's ever been nice to a Gryffindor.  Hermione could have done her independent study project in Charms rather than Potions."

"But she couldn't do in Charms what she wanted to do.  Last year she developed pain-free Skele-Gro and is close to developing a potion to block the unforgivable curses." Ginny reminded her brother.  "You can't do that with a Charm."

"I know you can't, but the thought of Hermione with Snape makes me want to vomit.  He's got to be at least 20 years older than her."

"Ron, I really doubt it's a romantic relationship.  They just work well together.  They're the two most brilliant minds Hogwarts has ever seen."  Ginny said.  "By the way, I'm sure you didn't come out here to discuss Hermione's love life."

Ron started to turn slightly pink (Weasley family trait, you know)  "Well, yeah.  I saw you and Draco talking.  Is there ummm, anything going on I should know about?"

Now Ginny started to turn slightly pink.  "Actually I only asked him out for a walk. I'm not asking him to move into my bedroom or anything."  _Yet_.

Ron put an arm on Ginny's shoulders.  "Just be careful.  I know you've had a crush on him since your first year, but he has a reputation for being, well, a bad boy."

"Don't worry, oh overprotective big brother.  I'm fully able to take care of myself.  Besides, if he tries anything, I'll hit him with a full body bind."

Ron was about to say something when they heard the door open.  Draco appeared, freshly washed and dressed.  He had his cloak on, and had Ginny's cloak over his arm.

"Ginny, your mother said to wear your cloak, it's getting chilly."

Ginny took her cloak and rolled her eyes.  "You'd think that at 16 years old I'd know the difference between hot and cold."  She looked over at her brother.  "Don't worry Ron, we won't be gone long."

"And Weasel, if she tries anything, I'll hit her with a full body bind."

Ginny took Draco's arm and they both laughed as they walked down the driveway.

Ron was about to follow when Molly yelled from the window.  "Ron, Lavender wants you on the floo."

Ron watched the retreating couple for a second before going inside.

A/N:  Shorter than I'd hoped, but the toils and tribulations of real life keep getting in the way.  I'll try not to be so long between updates now.  Also, I'm American trying to write British…so excuse me if I slip up on words or phrases (or slipping in English measurement rather than Metric).  Just kindly let me know, and I'll fix it.  If I've made any major goofs, drop me an email.


	5. Chapter 4: First Kiss

Draco's Redemption

Disclaimer:  Since JKR has the huge bank account and I don't we can only assume that she owns the HP Universe, and I don't.  Then again if I were JKR, I'd be working on getting book 5 finished so people like me can finally read it!!!  What's taking ya so long huh?  J

A/N:  Sorry this took so long.  My plot bunnies quit multiplying.

Chapter 4

Draco and Ginny walked in silence for several blocks.  Ginny realized that she was holding Draco's arm, and embarrassingly removed it.  She'd walked the rest of the way with her hands in her pockets.  She noticed Draco watching her as they walked and blushed.

Draco shook his head and smiled.  "The way you Weasley's keep blushing, you should all have red skin rather than red hair."

Ginny looked at Draco, laughed, and blushed some more.

"I'm sure you didn't ask me to walk just to blush and give me the silent treatment."

Ginny blushed more.  "Well, I did want to tell you something."

Draco moved to stand face to face with Ginny.  "Something like you've had a crush on me since your first year?"

Ginny was shocked.  "How did you know?"

Draco laughed.  "You're not very good about hiding your crushes you know.  Remember that Valentine you gave Potter…"  
  


"Don't remind me…I was so embarrassed.  Then again, so was Harry.  After that, it's no doubt he hasn't paid much attention to me since."

"Well, if you'd done that to me, I'd never speak to you again."

Ginny laughed. "I'll remember that."

Draco and Ginny just stood there for several minutes.  Finally Draco broke the silence.

"So Ginny."

"Yes Draco"

"Well about your crush. Ummm would you like to make it a reality?"

Ginny felt like her heart was going to beat its way out of her chest.  She'd been waiting for this moment for years.  "But what about your friends.  What will they think?"

"Crabbe and Goyle will think what I tell them to think.  Besides they're not really my type."

"And a Weasley is your type?"

Draco raised his eyebrows and smiled.  Then before he could think about it, he took Ginny by the arms and brought his face even with hers.  "I didn't think so until my second year.  So, Ginny.  What's your answer?  Will you be my girl?"

Ginny found herself gazing into the deep blue-gray of Draco's eyes.  She was surprised that they did not look ice cold as she'd expected.  They looked very warm.  She could feel his breath their faces were so close.  She swallowed before simply saying "Ok."

The next second felt like several minutes as almost in slow motion their mouths came together in their first kiss.  It was very soft and somewhat hesitant at first. 

Ginny lifted her hands to Draco's neck and ran her fingers through his hair.  She could feel Draco's mouth opening on hers, and she opened hers in response.  Their tongues met in a tango of taste buds.  Draco tasted like toothpaste—cool mint.

They reluctantly broke apart after hearing applause coming from two elderly ladies on a nearby park bench.  Ginny turned deep red while Draco bowed.

"Oh Mamie, I just adore young love don't you?"

"Oh yes sister.  Reminds me of the time Ashley Longworth and I..."

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to a nearby swing set.  Ginny sat in the swing while Draco gently pushed.  They stayed like this for quite a while, Ginny swinging and Draco pushing.  It started to get a bit dusky out so they decided to head the few blocks back home.  They walked holding each other close.  Draco would say something, Ginny would laugh.

They were nearly home when Ron met them.  "Draco you need to come home quick.  There's been news from Dumbledore about Death Eaters in the area."

A/N:  I know, short chapter.  I've been having a bad time with my writing lately, took me nearly a month to write them out of the kiss (they weren't complaining either)  The two ladies in the park were "borrowed" from The Waltons television show.  Don't know how they got there, they just did.  For my Snape-fan readers, he's making an appearance soon.


	6. Chapter 5: Draco's Background

Draco's Redemption

Disclaimer:  The Potterverse belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N:  This is in answer to a few reviews.  I changed the rating from R to PG13.  There's some strong language, but as of yet, nothing further than a little heavy petting.  The rating may go back to R in later chapters though.  Also as for Draco's characterization:  notice the title "Draco's Redemption", I'm redeeming Draco's "bad boy" image which is why he's not the "asshole" we've all come to know and love from the books.  It's just not time yet for Draco to get his revenge on Lucius.  I also mentioned in the prologue and chapter 1 that only JK Rowling can write the characters as they really are since they're in her head.  This is the Draco that's in MY head right now.

Chapter 5

Draco moved around the room muttering 'bastard' under his breath.  Ginny loaned him a "stress ball" to take out his frustrations on.  He could throw it against the wall; it would shatter, repair itself, then return.  Ginny told him it gets a lot of use with her being the only girl in a family of boys.

It had been a week since he and Ginny had taken their walk.  They returned home to find Dumbledore and Snape standing in the Weasley's living room.  Snape had told Dumbledore that Voldemort and Lucius had sent Death Eaters to Ottery St. Catchpole to search for Draco.  Since the Fidelis charm will only work against Voldemort and Lucius, other Death Eaters will be able to locate Draco.  Dumbledore stationed several Aurors around The Burrow for protection.  On top of that, Dumbledore suggested Draco not venture outdoors.  That was too bad, because Draco really could use a few garden gnome tosses.

Draco was just about to throw the stress ball against the door when he heard a soft knock and heard Ginny's voice."

"Draco, I bought you some lunch."  Ginny came into the room and set a try on a nearby table.

"Thanks" Draco threw the ball against the opposite wall.

"Would it help if we put photos of Voldemort and some Death Eaters on the wall as targets?"  Ginny watched as the ball repaired itself and returned to Draco.

Draco smiled at Ginny and sat down at the table while she uncovered dishes of food.  

"Harry and Hermione are arriving tonight.  We're going into Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school supplies."  Ginny passed Draco a dish of roast turkey and some bread.

"I'll send you my list and some gold for my stuff.  Have fun."  Draco sighed.

Ginny looked at Draco, who was staring at his sandwich.  "You may be able to go."

Draco looked up at Ginny "How?  I'm sure the Death Eaters are just waiting for me to show up in Diagon Alley so they can return me to my father."

"I just said _Harry_ is arriving tonight.  What does Harry have?"  Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Are you talking about his invisibility cloak?  What makes you think he'll let me use that?"  Draco looked like a young child about to cry over a lost toy.  "I haven't exactly been the nicest person to him."

Ginny moved to kneel on the floor next to Draco.  She took his hand in hers and looked almost lovingly into his eyes.  "Because that's the way Harry is.  He's not one to hold grudges.  Besides, you talked Ron into doing the Fidelius charm, I'm sure it'll be nothing to get Harry to loan you his invisibility cloak."

"But I got a black eye in the process."

"WHAT?  You didn't have a black eye when you came downstairs to perform the charm!"

"With the beatings I got, I learned fast how to cover up all the wounds.  As you know, I've gotten much worse than a black eye."  

Ginny remembered his condition when he showed up on their doorstep.  Muggle doctors would have written him off as dead.  Thankfully her mother knew some powerful medical spells that saved his life.  "Draco, would it help if you talked about it?"

Draco looked at Ginny and nodded.  Ginny took his hands and led him to a settee in front of the window. Draco sat on one end, and Ginny sat at the other.  Draco started.

"Things were great at home until father heard Harry Potter would be in my year at Hogwarts.  Once he knew that, it was drilled into my brain all summer. '_You must excel Draco.  You must show Potter who is the superior._'   I didn't know what all the fuss was about.  He was raised by Muggles, how much magic could he really know?"

"I first met him at Madame Malkin's.  I was just finishing up my fitting and he walked in.  I had no clue that was Harry.  Father knew that the Potters were pretty wealthy so I didn't expect their son to be wearing clothing four sizes too big for him.  He looked almost pathetic.  Kept staring at his shoes.  I started talking about Hogwarts and Quidditch.  He just mumbled responses.  It wasn't until I saw him on the train that I realized who that was.  That's when I changed the game plan.  I decided I would befriend him.  Father would have been very proud to get Harry Potter on 'our' side.  Of course that idea failed.  Harry chose Ron's friendship instead.  Of course now I realize that's a good thing.  Harry has powers he doesn't even know about yet and those powers in a dark wizard could be devastating."

Ginny interrupted, "Draco, Harry doesn't know about these powers, how do you?"

Draco shifted on the settee and pulled Ginny into his lap.  "Well, Voldemort is almost as powerful as Dumbledore.  You know how Dumbledore has that nasty habit of knowing almost everything that goes on at Hogwarts?  Voldemort takes it upon himself to know everything about his enemies.  He has so much information on Harry that if it were written down, it would take several volumes.  Since my father is Voldemort's second in command, occasionally he'll get bits of information here and there.  Voldemort knows that if Harry is allowed to mature into an adult wizard, the results would be total annihilation of Voldemort."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand.  "I never realized Harry was that powerful."

"Not yet, but he will be.  I think father knew that even before Voldemort told him so.   Father instructed me to do anything possible to get Harry expelled.  Of course, it all backfired.  I ended up getting him on the Quidditch team by throwing that Rememberall.  I got my first Howler for that.  Rather than get expelled for hiding that dragon, he got a detention, and I ended up getting one also.  The end of the year was the worse.  'Draco you are a much better wizard.  Why didn't you help our Lord find the Philosopher's Stone?  You should have gotten to it first.'  All summer long I heard that.  I got my first beating that summer when he saw the grades and a Muggle-born got better marks than I did."

Draco held Ginny a little closer.  "I didn't know Voldemort had given father the diary.  When I found out he set you up like that, I was so mad at him.  He wouldn't tell me anything during the year, just that he had a pawn in place.  He knew Harry would try to save you and used you to lure Harry into the chamber.  Voldemort planned to kill you both with the basilisk.  It was fortunate that Dumbledore's phoenix showed up."

Ginny just nodded.  Her entire first year was just one painful memory.

Draco ran his hand over her hair and kissed the top of her head.  "It was the same every year after that.  In my fourth year father was upset that I didn't manage to get my name into the goblet, but it was Voldemort's plan for Harry to win the tournament.  I think not beating Harry at Quidditch ticked him off the most. This last time, he had just learned that Harry was chosen as Head Boy instead of me.  I finally got tired of all the crap and left.  Your father is one of the few Ministry officials who aren't in my father's pocket.  That's why I came here."

"Harry's Head Boy?  That's great!!"

"Well, let Harry break the news.  I didn't say a word."

Ginny turned so she was facing Draco.  "My lips are sealed."

"Your lips are just as I like them."  Draco said before taking Ginny's mouth in his.

They kissed, hugged, and teased each other until there was a knock on the door.  "Ginny, Draco...Harry and Hermione are here."  They heard Molly's voice.

A/N:  I'm not going to go into the Death Eaters yet.  I've read so many fics, I've forgotten what I wrote in my own, and upon reading back, realized that I haven't killed off Voldemort yet (new vicious plot bunny).  Look for a little action in the next chapter or two (maybe more, depends what the plot bunnies do to me).  This one was more for some Draco background information.


	7. Chapter 6

Draco's Redemption

Disclaimer:  Same ol' same ol' the characters aren't mine, I just play with them.

Chapter 6

Harry and Hermione stood frozen in the entryway of The Burrow.  Never in a million years would they have expected to see Draco Malfoy holding hands with Ginny Wesley.  They looked at each other and back to the couple several times.

"Harry, I think we got sucked into an alternate universe."

~~~

"Have more potatoes Harry, you're much too thin." Molly said as she spooned more food on to Harry's plate—which he'd already emptied twice.

"Aww Ma Weasley, I could eat your food all day long."  Harry said with a wink.  He'd started calling Molly "Ma Weasley" in his 5th year, mainly because she's been the only mother figure in his life.

Molly blushed.  "Well, you deserve some good cooking after living with those Muggles."  Molly never could call the Dursleys by name.  She turned her attentions to Draco.  "Draco, you haven't touched a bite.  What's wrong?"

Draco looked up from pushing ham and potatoes around his plate.  "It's nothing for you to worry about.  You've done enough worrying about me already."  He frowned and went back to making railroad tracks in his potatoes with his fork..

Arthur looked up from his supper and looked at Draco.  "Draco, you know if you need to talk, all you have to do is ask."

Draco politely smiled and slightly nodded.  "May I be excused please?  I don't really have an appetite right now."

Arthur and Molly nodded their heads.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione were discussing their upcoming trip to Diagon Alley for supplies.  Ginny was half listening to them.  She was too worried about Draco.

Draco pushed his plate away from himself, got up, and left.  Ginny started to go after him but Arthur put his hand on her arm.  "Let him go.  I think he needs to be by himself.  He has a lot on his mind."  Ginny nodded, sat, and joined in on the conversation at the table, which had turned to Quidditch.

~~~

Draco sat on the bed and surrounded himself with his summer homework.  He duplicated last year's History of Magic essay for Professor Binns.  For some reason Binns never did notice that Draco turned in the same essay every year with only a few slight changes.  The topic was always the Goblin rebellions.  It made one wonder if there was more to magic than Goblins.  He hadn't even looked at his Potions homework yet.  Usually Professor Snape let the Slytherins get away with sloppy work, but this year things might change, since Draco practically turned his back on Slytherin after running away from his father and the Death Eaters.  Draco was going over his Transfiguration work when he started feeling drowsy.

~~~

Draco looked around in surprise.  What was he doing in the Forbidden Forest?  He hadn't been here since his first year detention with Hagrid.  He jumped behind a tree when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Master, we have been unsuccessful in locating my son."

"We will continue to search.  He will be beneficial to our plan for young Potter."

"He may be hiding at Hogwarts.  None of the Slytherins have seen or heard from him."

"No, he's not at Hogwarts.  I'd know if he was."

Draco covered his mouth so nobody would hear his gasp.  _That was Snape's voice.  What's he doing?_

"You are certain of this?  He may be in hiding where you haven't seen him."

"I am his head of house.  Dumbledore would have come to me if young Malfoy were going into hiding at Hogwarts."

"Not necessarily.  Dumbledore knows you're one of us.  My son is hiding from me, and all Slytherins.  I think Dumbledore is hiding him at Hogwarts right under your nose."

"Lucius, you should know, there is no such thing as keeping a secret at Hogwarts."

"Young Malfoy is not at Hogwarts.  Avery swears he saw him walking with a witch in some park.  Unfortunately, Avery can't remember where."

"Master, are you sure?"

"Avery said he placed a location spell on young Malfoy and followed him and this girl to a park, however he was captured by Aurors soon after and his memory Oblivated."  

Draco sighed to himself.  The Weasleys were safe…for now.  

"Master, I have an idea."

"You may speak."

"There are only a few wizards at the Ministry who are not willing to help me in my quest to locate my son.  They are all under the supervision of Arthur Weasley"

_NO!_

"Weasley?  Why would he go to Weasley?  The Malfoys and Weasleys have been feuding for years.  He'd never go to Weasley."

_Thank you Professor!_

"You're getting to be stupid in your old age Severus.  Weasley is the only one at the Ministry not under my power.  Who better to run to?"

Draco bit his lower lip so hard he could taste blood.

"I've had those two boys in the same Potions class for six years.  They can't be in the same room together without fighting or tossing dung bombs in each other's cauldrons.  It's impossible that he can be in the same house with several Weasley's."

_Professor, you are an expert at bull-shitting._

"Severus does have a point there Lucius."

"I still say we check at the Weasley's.  Big deal if they end up dead.  They aren't worth much anyway."

Draco turned and started running.  He had to warn the Weasley's their lives were in danger.  He only ran a few feet when he started to feel himself falling…falling…falling………

~~~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Draco sat straight up in bed.  He was in his room at the Weasley's.  Was that all a dream?  Were their lives in danger?  He jumped when his door slammed open and his room filled with Weasley's, one Potter, and one Granger.

"Draco, my word, what happened?"

"I'm not certain, but your lives may be in danger.  I heard my father talking to Voldemort.  They're planning to look for me here and kill you." 

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

"I was in the Forbidden Forest.  I heard voices.  My father was there with Voldemort and Professor Snape.  They were talking about me.  They want to hunt me down here.  You have to do something!"

Harry turned to Ron and whispered, "For once he's not after me."

Ron playfully punched Harry on the arm.  "Shut up Harry."

Molly sat on the edge of the bed and took Draco's hand in hers.  "Draco, you were just dreaming, but if it will make you feel better, we can get Dumbledore for you."

"Yes, he needs to know.  It was too real to be just a dream.  Somebody wanted to warn me and sent me there."

Arthur thought for a minute.  "Should I use the floo or send an owl?  If it is what you say, who's to know that somebody isn't waiting for one of us to contact him?"

Hermione, who had been listening from the hallway quickly snuck back to the room she was sharing with Ginny.  She went into her trunk and took out an ornate looking hand mirror.  She then snuck into an empty room.  "Severus..."  She watched as Snape's face appeared in the mirror.

"What is it Hermione?  I need to get to Dumbledore's office soon."

"Draco had a nightmare.  He said he heard Lucius, and Voldemort talking in the Forbidden Forest.  Mr. Weasley wants to contact Dumbledore, but he doesn't know which would be safer, floo or owl."

"Damn.  I just got back from a meeting with Lucius and Voldemort.  That's why I'm heading to Dumbledore's office, to give him an update.  Did Draco say anything specific?"

"He said something about a plan to search here for him, and the Weasley's may be in danger."

"Shit.  Lucius must have used a dream spell in an attempt to locate Draco.  Fortunately the Fidelius charm worked and Draco remained unseen.  I'll inform Dumbledore.  We'll Apparate there shortly."

"What should I tell the Weasley's?"

"Hermione, who are you talking to?"

Hermione jumped and hid the mirror behind her back when she heard Ginny's voice.  "Ummmm....well..."

"Nice view Miss Granger"

Hermione gasped and glared into the mirror.

"Hermione?  You're acting quite weird."  Ginny started to step toward Hermione.

"Go ahead and tell her Hermione, but make sure you swear her to secrecy.  If word gets out it could be disastrous.  I'll see you in a few minutes."

The mirror went back to showing Hermione's reflection.  Hermione turned to Ginny.  "You'll never believe this.  Sit down."

Hermione and Ginny sat down on the bed.  "Ginny, you MUST promise not to breathe a word about this to ANYONE Ok?"

"You know I'll never blab. Except in my first year when I found Percy kissing Penelope Clearwater."  Ginny giggled.

"Professor Snape and I have been working together this past year.  We've been trying to develop a potion that will make Aurors invisible to Voldemort and the Death Eaters, but still be seen by other Aurors."

Ginny nodded.  "Ok, but what does that have to do with you talking to your mirror?"

"You promise you won't breathe a word to anybody?"

"I PROMISE!!  Sheesh, you act like you're going to say you and Snape are dating or something."

Hermione grinned and blushed. 

"OH MY GOD...you're NOT?"

"We are.  He gave me the mirror so we can contact each other.  It's safer than floo or owl.  He's going to Dumbledore about Draco.  He said they'd Apparate here soon."

"We better tell Mom and Dad then.  Dad's beside himself trying to figure how to contact Dumbledore."

Hermione and Ginny went to Draco's room.  Arthur was pacing in front of the fireplace, mumbling to himself "floo or owl, floo or owl".

"Neither Dad.  Dumbledore is Apparating here."

"How?  Well, not HOW is he apparating, but how does he know?"  Arthur looked about as confused as Crabbe or Goyle after asking them their names.

"It's pretty simple Arthur" Everybody in the room jumped and turned toward the new voice in the doorway.  "Ms. Granger contacted Severus, and he came to me.  I would appreciate it if Severus and I could have a word with young Mr. Malfoy."

After all the Weasley's, one Potter, and one Granger leave Draco turns to Snape and Dumbledore.  "That wasn't a dream was it?"

Snape and Dumbledore look at each other.  "No it wasn't Draco, you were there."

A/N:  Sorry this took so long.  Writers block and real life got in the way—BIG TIME!!!!  Also I had the rare opportunity to spend a week in New York City, and I took it.  Met my favorite sexy actor Alan Rickman (Anybody who can…you have to see Private Lives, it's AWESOME) and got his autograph (framed it of course).  Photographs can be seen at http://dddmiller3.tripod.com/index.htm and click the link for "Private Lives" to see Alan.  The others are my 'diary' of the week and pictures I took around NYC.  The mirror is a take on Disney's Beauty and the Beast.  I thought it would be better if two people could actually communicate through it rather than just watch.  On a humorous note…I ran my spell check through (new puter, didn't have the names in the dictionary yet)…for Draco it suggested Drano (unclogs drains incase you never heard of it), Weasley/Wesley, Diagon/Dragon, Hermione/Hormone, Snape/Snipe, Slytherins/Slithering, and for Muggles, it suggested Snuggles.  LOL  J


	8. Chapter 7

_Draco__'s Redemption_

Disclaimer:  JK Rowling still won't let me have the characters *sigh*.  Until she does, they're still hers and I just manipulate them.

Chapter 7

"Lucius put a summoning spell on your dreams.  When you dream you will be taken to wherever Lucius is.  Fortunately the Fidelius Charm worked since you were on Hogwarts grounds so Lucius and Voldemort weren't aware you were there.  I sensed another presence, but you kept yourself hidden enough that I didn't see you."  Snape said.

"Does that mean he knows where I am?"

Dumbledore put his hand on Draco's shoulder.  "No, that means he's trying to find you by summoning you to him when you dream."

"In that case, I hope you brought some powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood."  

Snape sort of laughed-in that "Snape-like" way of his.  More of a sneer than a smile.  "Not as strong, but it is a Dreamless Sleep Potion.  It's enough to make you sleep, but you won't dream.  In the meantime, I understand that you will need to get to Diagon Alley for this year's supplies?"

Draco frowned and lowered his head.  "The rest are.  I can't go because it will be too easy for either father or another Death Eater to find me.  I was going to give some money to Ginny so she can get my things."

"I have something I'd like you to try.  Miss Granger and I have been working together on creating an invisibility potion.  So far it has worked on a house elf and that awful Crookshanks.  Damn cat.  That scratch almost never healed."  Snape sneered.  "However it hasn't yet worked on a human."

Draco's face fell.  He thought he might have had a chance of spending some alone time with Ginny without a member of the Weasley clan walking in on them.  "What happens to humans?"

"Miss Granger tested it, she became invisible, but her clothing did not.  Wouldn't do to be nude either since it can wear out at any time.  Might be quite embarrassing to be coming out of Madame Malkin's and have the potion wear off."

Dumbledore laughed while Draco tried to understand this sudden 'surge' of humor from Snape.

"There is another option, however it is a quite expensive one."  Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry about money.  I managed to put quite a bit of money away in Gringott's before I left home."  Draco said, sitting up straighter.  "What is it?  An Invisibility Cloak?" 

"Similar but much more advanced.  It is a Concealment Cloak.  You can walk into something and not disturb it.  It also can be made with an Exaudio charm so that you can communicate without speaking."  Snape said.

"So I can walk down the middle of the street and nobody would know it?"

"Just those who are there with you, and whoever you choose to use the Exaudio with.  The Exaudio will only work with one person at a time."

Draco thought for a moment.  This was his chance to finally get out of the house and spend some time with Ginny and not worry about Death Eaters.  Then again, if he falls asleep and dreams, he's in danger.

"How long will I need the dreamless potion?  What happens if I fall asleep without it?"  Draco worried.

Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other for a moment before Dumbledore spoke.  "Severus will do his best to make sure he's in the area wherever Lucius is.  He may be under an Invisibility Cloak himself also, so if you don't see him, he's still there."

Draco only thought for a second.  "Get the cloak.  My money is in vault 227.  Here's the key."  Draco started to take a chain from around his neck but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"We won't need that.  We'll just charge it at Gladrags and let you settle up later."

"But what about the money for my supplies?  I can't just go into Gringott's, can I?"

Dumbledore pondered for a second.  "Don't worry.  I'll arrange something to get some money to you.  You should not have difficulties getting new supplies.  I think I'll arrange a few extra Galleons so you can treat Miss Weasley to something special at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor hmm?" He winked, making Draco blush.  "Take the potion and get some rest.  I'll have the cloak and some money sent here tomorrow by owl."

Snape handed Draco a small vial of potion that Draco drank.  Just before falling asleep, Draco turned to Snape and Dumbledore.  "Thanks"

"I will see you back at Hogwarts soon, Severus.  There are some things I need to look at."  Dumbledore said.  Snape nodded then Dumbledore Disapparated.

Snape silently left Draco's room and headed downstairs.  Hermione met him half way down the stairs.  "How did it go?  Is Draco going to try the invisibility potion?"

"Not yet.  It still needs some work before it's useable in public.  There's still that problem with clothing."

Hermione started to blush, remembering back to the time when she last tested the potion and had it wear off in the hallway outside the portrait hole.

"Dumbledore and I are arranging for Draco to acquire a Concealment Cloak so he can go with you to Diagon Alley for supplies.  He will only be able to communicate to one person while under the cloak, however."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come back to Hogwarts to help in fixing the invisibility potion?  It doesn't feel right me goofing off while you're working."

"Hermione, you'll burn out if you don't take a break.  You didn't even go home at all last year.  Right now you're needed here.  Here's the recipe for the potion I just gave Draco so he can sleep.  He has enough to finish out the rest of the week so I'll need you to make more to go on.  You do have the mirror in case you need to get in touch.  Remember though, if I am on a mission for Dumbledore, you will not get me on the mirror."

Snape and Hermione reached the front door.  Hermione looked at Snape, "Ok.  I'll make the potion and try to have some fun while I'm here.  You take care of yourself.  I'd still like to have my favorite teacher around at graduation."  She smiled.

Snape smiled back at her.  After a small kiss on her forehead, he was gone.

_~~The next morning~~_

Draco shuffled into the dining room rubbing his red tired eyes.  Only Ginny was left at the table.  Draco sat next to her with a sigh and rested his head on his arms.

"Rough night?" Ginny asked as she started rubbing Draco's shoulders.

All Draco could do was grunt and stretch his neck while Ginny rubbed.

"Either Snape or Dumbledore should be here soon with your Concealment Cloak.  Hermione is in the basement working on the potion, and Ron and Harry are out with Lavender and Cho.  Mom's out shopping but if you're hungry, it won't be much to conjure a sandwich or something.  It is nearly lunch time."

Draco looked up "I slept until lunch time and I still feel like I haven't slept in a year." He let his head drop again.  "I'll never make it through this."

Ginny sat next to Draco, put her arm around his shoulders, and gave them a slight squeeze.  "You'll do fine.  Look on the bright side, you could be beaten by Muggles."

Draco smiled.  "Muggles can't catch me.   Toss me a mug please, Gin"  He put his hand out to catch the mug that Ginny tossed to him.  Ginny poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of Draco.  He took the cup and sipped while Ginny continued to rub his knotted shoulder muscles.  "So...we basically have the house to ourselves?"  Draco looked up at Ginny with a wicked grin.

"Hermione's in the basement"

"But she's working on something, we won't see her until late tonight."  Draco grinned at Ginny.

"Draco, behave yourself!  I promised Mum before she left otherwise she'd have taken me along with her."

"How about a kiss?  We haven't been alone in weeks.  I hate sneaking around under Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

"Well, you'll have a cloak of your own soon.  Don't forget about that."  Ginny said, "But I think we have time for a quick kiss."  She leaned down and pecked Draco on the cheek then started cleaning the dishes off of the table.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Just at  that moment;  Professor Dumbledore Apparated into the room.  "Good afternoon.  I have the package for Draco.  Professor Snape informed me that Voldemort was calling him just before I was just about to Apparate here."

"Well, my father can't do anything since I'm not sleeping, right?" Draco was looking worried.

"Possibly not, but I wouldn't take a nap.  I hate to rush off, but I do need to be at Hogwarts just in case Professor Snape has new information."  Dumbledore said, then Disapparated.

Draco placed his package down on the table and started unwrapping it.  He pulled out a thick iridescent cloth cloak.  He held it in front of himself for inspection.  

"Definitely looks better than Potter's cloak."  Draco put it around himself, covering his body but leaving his head uncovered.  "Cool.  Maybe I'll scare some first years at the Shrieking Shack."

"Draco, that's not nice.  You didn't seem to like it when Harry did that to you." Ginny reminded him while she took a booklet out of the box.

"Did you have to remind me of that?  I still owe him a dirt clod to the back of the head.  What's that?"

"Looks like your instruction manual.  How to set the Exaudio charm, setting extra charms for better concealment.  Looks simple yet complicated."

Draco looked over Ginny's shoulder, still wearing the cloak from the neck down.  "Doesn't look that hard."

Ginny looked behind her, "Will you take that thing off before somebody walks in and sees Draco Malfoy's head floating in the kitchen."

Draco laughed and took the cloak off and carefully placed it back in the box.  He moved around some more tissue paper and found a green velvet bag with a gold cord tie.  He opened the bag and found it filled with wizard money.   "I guess they did get into my Gringott's vault after all."

Ginny almost couldn't help gaping at the amount of money that was there.  Even with only 2 Weasley's left at Hogwarts, they still didn't have that much money, and anything more than a few Galleons was impressive.  "So, now what?"

Draco looked up from the instruction manual for the cloak.  "How about we try out the cloak and do a little snogging?"  He said with an almost evil gleam in his eye.

Ginny laughed. "Do all boys have one track minds?"

"Of course not.  We think about Quidditch too."  Draco said as he put his arms around Ginny's waist and started to pull her closer.  Just as he was about to kiss her, Molly Apparated in the kitchen.  "I hate it when mothers Apparate home from the store."

~~Meanwhile, at the Ministry~~

Arthur Weasley had just returned from his lunch break when his secretary stuck her head in his door.  "Lucius Malfoy to see you sir."

A/N:  Some of the reviewers were a little 'squicked' about Hermione and Snape together.  I am a Hermione/Severus shipper along with Draco/Ginny.  The biggest reason I'm for Hermione/Severus is that they are the only two characters (IMO) that really understand each other.  Harry and Ron don't understand Hermione's need for constant high marks, but Snape can.  I don't write anything sexual until Hermione is of age however.  At this point she's still too young, so it won't be anything further than favorite teacher/favorite student relationship.  Also, this is still a Draco/Ginny fic so there won't be all the 'gory details' of Snape and Hermione's 'relationship'.

The Concealment Cloak idea belongs to Riley's Pawn to Queen, the best Hermione/Snape fic I've ever read.  The Exaudio charm idea belongs to R.J. Anderson's Darkness and Light trilogy.  Invisibility potion I've read in several fics.  The dream summoning was my own idea.

If this reads a little more "British" than previous chapters, that is because I now have a beta who lives in Europe and is kind enough to correct my "non-Britishness" in my fics.


End file.
